Error diffusion is a process for approximating the display of digital images (such as continuous-tone digital images) on output devices that have limited color (tone) range. Error diffusion is most commonly used in printers to simulate multiple color shades with binary dot values. For example, a printer capable of only printing black dots may simulate multiple shades of gray using error diffusion.